


Mistletoe wishes, Snow globe kisses

by Phoebmonster



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Snow, beat up peggy, cartinelli holiday exchange, cuteness, holiday themed, jewish angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern High School AU - Angie works in the L&L and Peggy's a regular - will the holiday season finally help them realise their crazy mutual crush for one another? will it be cute?? will it involve kissing in the snow???? (probably)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe wishes, Snow globe kisses

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this as part of the Cartinelli Holiday fic exchange, for tumblr user perrstein, and their prompt basically centered around Angie fussing over Peggy, with beat up!Peggy and jewish!Angie. I hope I did it alright! :)

Angie hadn't been working at the L&L very long when she walked in, and Angie almost dropped a tray of milkshakes onto a family of over-excited tourists. The girl was gorgeous, with curly brown hair and bright red lipstick, and she wore a blue letterman jacket with the name of a fancy school up town on. Her legs, in black skinny jeans, seemed to go on forever, and when she smiled shyly at Angie, the poor family nearly got doused in strawberry and ice-cream again. Unfortunately, before Angie could give her free pie (or her phone number), the wonderful girl was followed by a contingent of boys all wearing the same jacket. Angie rolled her eyes - sports teams were the worst. Luckily, they sat in Marie's section, and Angie could only watch the girl from afar (only feeling a little creepy.) 

As it turned out, the football team came into the L&L every Saturday after a game, and if they won, they'd order milkshakes and cheeseburgers. If they lost, they would still order milkshakes and cheeseburgers, but in a more mopey and dejected way. If they sat by the window, Angie would serve them, and got to learn each of them by name - there was Ray, who was a bit stout, Daniel with his limp and sticky out ears, and Jack, the blonde captain with a self confident smirk. Sometimes they were joined by Jack's girlfriend, Dottie, who had curly blonde hair and was always wrapped around her smug boyfriend, but usually, Peggy was the only girl. Angie couldn't believe it when she'd first heard her speak, an English lilt and a small smile asking for a coke float and a bacon cheeseburger. Angie also couldn't believe it when she'd got the cheeseburger and proceeded to eat at least a quarter of it in one bite, chewing it like a hamster. The crush, it seemed, had developed from there and stuck. The only regret that Angie had was never being able to speak to Peggy on her own, as she was always surrounded by the other members of the team.

It was early December when something changed. The school football season had ended as soon as the first snow had hit the ground, so Angie was surprised to see Peggy, Jack and Daniel saunter in at their usual time. They sat down, and Angie sidled up in front of them, taking out her notebook with a grin on her face.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you guys here today. Don't you all stop playing this time of year?"

Jack smirked and shifted in his seat. "Don't need an excuse to see you, darlin'." Angie suppressed an eye roll - the jack ass had a girlfriend, yet he was still willing to flirt with anything that moved.

"Why've you still got your jacket then, English?" Angie said, completely ignoring Jack to raise her eyebrows at Peggy, who blushed furiously.

"Force of habit, I guess." She mumbled, looking at her shoes.

Daniel groaned slightly, apparently used to being ignored, and Angie wrote their order down before passing it over to the cook. She quickly served a young couple their pastries, and a college student her much needed coffee, before bringing the group their lunch. Before she could sneak off and sit with Peggy for a bit, the lunchtime rush barged in and Angie was darting back and forth until she came over to refill their drinks. "Anything else?" she asked brightly. 

"Just the bill ... and maybe your phone number." Jack winked at her, and as Angie turned away, she felt his hand land on her arse in a quick slap. She stiffened, but kept walking, willing herself not to show anything. She'd known girls to be quietly dismissed for kicking up a fuss, but wanted nothing more that to introduce his smug grin to her fist. When Angie had printed the bill and taken a couple of breaths in the back room, she poked her head over the counter too see a very red faced Jack emptying the quantity of his wallet onto the table. Daniel and Peggy were nowhere to be seen. Jack nodded at her and bolted from the diner, clearly not waiting for her to work out the change. 

Later, when Angie counted it all, she found that she'd been given just over $20 in tips, which was approximately $19.50 more than usual, and she couldn't help but grin at the thought that Peggy somehow had something to do with that.

///

Angie almost thought the L&L looked pretty this time of year. It was dark already, even though it was barely 5, and the street lamps cast a glow through the frosted windows. The orange tinged light picked out the pale green and yellow decor, and threw shadows across the seats and the counter. It was cold and dark, but so very, very peaceful. However, it had just started to snow, which meant Angie's journey home would be cold and damp. 

She'd just finished cleaning the tables and was taking the trash out when she heard a low sound, a small moan. Angie froze. She'd watched enough CSI to know that she was probably about to find a dead body, or about to become one. The sound came again, more of a whimper this time, and Angie put the bag down and went further down the alley. A figure was slumped against the wall, and the pale street lamp illuminated brown curls and a pale jacket. Angie rushed over, putting her hands either side of the persons face and gently turning her head. She gasped. It was Peggy, but her hair was tangled and her face was covered with a myriad of small cuts and blossoming bruises. Her lip was split but she smiled slightly, then grimaced.   
"Peg? Peggy? What happened to you? Oh god, I gotta call an ambulance."

Peggy's hand quickly grasped her forearm. 

"Oh no, Angie, I'm fine, I just need ..."

She waved a hand near her ribs and winced. 

"We got a first aid kit inside, c'mon." 

Angie's hands drifted to her shoulders, but Peggy didn't move.

"I'm not leaving you out in the snow."

She said, hands on hips. Peggy rolled her eyes but, with Angie's help, managed to stand and hobble into the back room of the diner.

It was really a storeroom, filled with boxes of pastries and sandwiches, jars of coffee and a chest freezer. However, someone had put some hooks on the wall and two chairs in the corner, so the staff could take their breaks in there. Peggy sat down heavily on the thread bare chair, whilst Angie handed her the tea towel tucked in the waistband of her apron, and gently pressed it on the cut on her cheek.

"Hold that there - I'll be right back."

Peggy knew better than to argue. She'd been coming to the L&L for a few months, and had soon worked out that if she sat by the bay windows, she would get to talk to the bubbly waitress. Angie was wonderful, with her light brown hair with that silly hat perched on, and her gorgeous blue eyes and bright smile. Even if she was really busy, she'd make time for each customer, and always grinned at Peggy when she snuck a chip off of her plate or rolled her eyes at Jack. Daniel teased her about her 'crush', but Peggy wouldn't call it that, not really...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Angie coming back in, with a little frown and a first aid kid. She sat down next to Peggy and tilted her chin, getting her face to a better angle before she lightly dabbed at the cuts on her lips and cheekbones. She also pressed a bag of peas (wrapped in a tea towel) onto Peggy's ribs. Peggy breathed in sharply, but they sat in silence.

"What the hell happened Pegs? You get mugged? Some low-life get the jump on you?"

Peggy nodded then winced, vaguely suprised at the concerned look on Angie's face. 

"Something like that."

They returned to silence, and Peggy mentally assesed her injuries. Her legs were most likely bruised and scrapped, the same with her arms, but it wasn't serious. Her ribs were probably the worst, bruised or cracked, and she thought some of the cuts on her face were pretty deep.

Angie touched the cut above her eyebrow gently. 

"I think this one's gonna need stitches, Peg."

Her thumb smoothed the skin just over the scrape, and Peggy didn't know if it was the lack of sleep, the pain or the look in Angie's eyes that made it start, but she felt the tears roll down her cheeks before she could stop them. 

Angie opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a yell from the kitchen.

"Angela? You going home? It's past five."

"I'm fine, Marcus, I'm just finishing up."

When Angie turned back, Peggy was already wiping her eyes furiously.

"Oh, please don't let me keep you Angie - you must want to go home to your family..."

Angie waved her hand and took the plasters out from the first aid kit.

"Don't fuss, English, Christmas ain't a big thing in my house. I'm Jewish - we did all our celebrating ages ago. I'm tryin' to do some extra shifts, actually, so it's no sweat."

Peggy stayed very still as Angie put plasters over the two worst cuts on her cheek, and the one above her eyebrow. 

"What about your family? Won't they be worried."

Peggy shrugged.

"I'm always out late this time of year. I'm not exactly the ... biggest fan of Christmas."

Angie nodded, and took the bag of peas and pressed it to another part of Peggy's ribs. 

"You wanna talk about it?"

Peggy was silent, and Angie leant her head against the taller girl's shoulder.

"I know we don't talk much, an' all I really do is serve you fries, but you turn up all black an' blue outside my diner, an' you don't seem the type to get mugged, so please talk to me." 

Peggy looked down, but Angie stayed quiet, only moving the bag of peas slightly. 

Peggy took a breath. 

"I had a friend - a best friend, really, and maybe he was more, but I guess I'll never know -"

It had all come put in a rush, and Peggy bit back a small sob. Angie just took hold of her hand, rubbing her thumb over the palm of her hand. 

"His name was Steve. And he was flying back from seeing his family in Ireland, coming home from Christmas, when they got hit by a storm, and his plane went down, just outside of Greenland. It was never found." 

Peggy had started to cry again, but she felt strangly light, and let out a breathy sigh. Leaning up slightly, Angie pressed a kiss onto her damp cheek. 

There was another yell from the kitchen and Angie knew they were closing up the diner. 

"Pegs, I -"

"Can I walk you home?"

Peggy asked, almost shyly, and Angie nodded. She quickly gathered her stuff and they left from the back door. As soon as they were outside, Angie shivered. The darkness was now absolute, with the street lamps only shedding a sliver of white light onto the pavement. The snow hadn't settled, but it was still slippery, and Angie regretted not bringing a change of shoes or jacket. As if sensing something, Peggy took her football jacket off (still spattered with a little blood) and draped it round her slim shoulders. 

"Oh no, Pegs, you're gonna be freezing - I can't..."

Peggy just shrugged and stuffed her hands in her pockets. 

"I've got a thick jumper on - I'll be fine."

They started to walk down the street, passed the taxis and pedestrians, arm in arm.

After a while, Angie spoke quietly. 

"Thank you."

At Peggy's look of confusion, she quickly clarified.

"For the other day. I mean, Daniel's a nice guy, but I'm pretty sure it was you who made Jack give me that tip. What did ya do?"

Peggy blushed slightly, before curling her arm further around Angie's.

"I threatened to put a fork through his hand."

Angie giggled, and pressed another kiss to Peggy's cheek.

"My hero." She said, a little giddily.

"I was actually outside the diner tonight, to see you, but - but I saw him, and I didn't know what he was going to do, so I -"

Angie stopped. 

"Jack did this to you?"

Peggy raised her eyebrows as Angie looked at her furiously.

"Trust me, he came off worse. Trouble was, one of his goons was round the corner - without that, I totally could've taken him."

They started walking again, but the expression didn't leave Angie's face.

"If I ever see that stronzo again, I'm going to introduce him to my four older brothers, then I'm going to push past them all and hit him so hard he'll regret ever coming near you, and then I'll tell his girlfriend -"

Angie stopped suddenly and stopped muttering.

"Oh, we're here."

Peggy hadn't been paying much attention to where she was going, but now they were in a side street, and looked up to see an old and peeling sign with 'Martinelli & Sons' on.

"It's a family business - we repair bikes. It's more of a hobby for me, but it's still fun."

Angie looked almost sheepish, standing in the darkness with Peggy's hand still in hers.

"Thanks for walking with me - but when you get home, get someone to look and those cuts. And your ribs."

Peggy nodded and smiled down at her, as Angie rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand.

"And - if you wanted - I'm working again on Monday, so if you came, I could probably get you some pie or something - as a thank you -"

Angie was cut off by Peggy bending down slightly to press their lips together. Angie almost melted, bringing her hand round to thread it through Peggy's hair, and around them, it began to snow. It felt like they were in a snow globe, two figures with the background of the New York skyline, snow swirling around them before settling. When they broke apart, flakes had landed on Peggy's hair and eyelashes, and Angie thought she'd never seen anything more beautiful. Above them, a window opened and somone whistled into the street below. Angie blushed.

"Oh god - I bet that's one of my brothers, I'm so sorry."

Peggy just laughed, breathless, staring at the flecks of snow, bright against the night sky.

"I'll see you Monday, then."

Angie nodded, squeezing Peggy's hand in goodbye. Then, she was gone, darting inside the warmth of the house.

//

Angie's siblings teased her mercilessly, especially when Angie realised she was still wearing Peggy's jacket. Credit where credits due, her mother didn't freak out that she had kissed a girl, but did have a small panic when she noticed the blood on the jacket, and proceeded to have a long talk with her about hanging around with 'the wrong sort.' (She was still muttering when she took the jacket to wash it, so Peggy could have it back clean.)

Peggy walked back in a daze, too cold and happy to care that she had no idea where she was.

**Author's Note:**

> stronzo - arsehole (i think - any italians pls correct me if this is wrong)
> 
> i am loathe to admit it but i actually had to do a load of research around being jewish, so any mistakes are my own and i am crazy sorry for them. pls correct me if i've made any!!
> 
> if ya wanna be my lover, u gotta .... kudos nd comment on this ;))
> 
> happy holidays!!!!


End file.
